Warrior with a Pure Soul
by Swiftshadow2000
Summary: For all the fighters whose clocks stopped ticking too early.


I'm in a dark forest.

The trees loom around me, only shadows in the Cimmerian shade. The leaves are crunching beneath my tiny feet, tickling my pawpads.

They feel funny.

I'm gazing up at the clear, starry sky, thinking about how pretty they are tonight. I was on my way to the training grounds with two others, Fogkit and Burrkit, two toms, one gray and one tabby, with green eyes; we're all pretty good friends.

I wonder if my brother could see me now, if he'd be proud. My big brother- only a few days older, mind you- got lost during training a few weeks ago. My mother says Thornpaw wandered off, away from the slightly grassy clearing.

She's sad all the time now, but I don't know why. I think she misses him.

I hope he comes back soon.

Brokenstar is calling me, but my reply is hesitant and nervous, stammering.

Blood is running down my left cheek now, and it feels warm and sticky.

Brokenstar tells me a good warrior never stutters when addressing a cat of higher order, and that since he's 'superior authority,' I should always look him in the eye when I speak to him.

Sorry, Brokenstar.

Fogkit and Burrkit look scared, jumpy, but I'm not. A true warrior never shows fear in any given situation. Brokenstar taught me that when I was three moons old.

One moon ago.

The Elders talk about Brokenstar badly, saying he's breaking the code, training us so young, but I think it makes our Clan stronger.

The more experienced, the better.

ShadowClan is the best Clan.

Brokenstar calls up Fogkit, the eldest of us three at five moons, to demonstrate some battle moves.

A few swift flashes and more blood stains my unusual white fur, but this time it's not mine.

The gray kit's right side is cut really badly, red ooze pooling around him. His little face is brimming with tears.

Fogkit didn't want to come training tonight.

My heart feels sad, almost as if the tears weren't Fogkit's, but its.

I want to help but I know I'm not allowed to. I've seen what happens to cats that interfere with training. When Brokenstar calls up a cat for show, it's strictly for that cat only. Every warrior for himself.

Brokenstar is shouting at Fogkit about how he should've done better, ducked lower, moved faster, but I think he did great, and I meow to Fogkit but the ranting tabby tom growling at him tells me to shut up.

I'm not gonna talk anymore, but I can see that small tom's eyes are shining at my words.

Even though his eyes were bright before, I think he's surrendered to our leader. He's just lying there now; I think he's tired because his eyes are closed.

Burrkit's own eyes are flashing, a mix of emotions overwhelming his widened gaze. Anger, fear, disbelief, horror.

I wonder why? Fogkit's just sleeping; he's tired from chatting with me all last night.

Silly Burrkit.

He's up next, and I whisper good luck to him. He gives me a strange look, like a mixture of understanding and sorrow, then stalks quietly up to ShadowClan's leader.

Brokenstar's looking at him with interest; he likes his obvious defiance and defensive stance.

He begins immediately.

Twisting, he kicks Burrkit in the chest, catching him off guard and causing him to rear up on his hind legs. He rotates around again, pushing the tan-and-dark brown kit back by his belly.

I would've been fine with this, if only Brokenstar's claws were sheathed. He says a warrior in battle would never hide his claws, so why should he during training?

Burrkit's putting up a fight but it's obvious who's winning. No matter; our leader seems impressed. Burrkit has scratched his neck deeply for a cat his size, and Brokenstar's eyes, although dimly, glow with approval. He's never really happy; just approving.

A hard blow to the head and Burrkit's down. His eyes are open but he looks dazed, and the victor's cold gaze drifts to me expectantly.

My turn.

He's slinking over to me and I'm stretching my spine, trying to sit up as straight as possible. He's looking me over- inspecting me- and my heart pounds in my meager chest.

Maybe he thinks I'm not strong enough, not good enough to consider, being a female. He sees me only as a feminine, squealing kitten, the youngest of the chosen trainees, but he's blind to the warrior I'm positive I am at heart.

I'll show him, I'll make him see through the mist I know is maliebrity.

He's circling me, and I follow suit, me having to skip every few steps due to my shorter legs. We're acknowledging each other's strengths and weaknesses, that small ripple of the muscles, the pinkish pinch in the skin of a scar long healed but could possibly still be a delicate area. The little things that, if seen through the right eyes, could make a whole forest of a difference.

I'm gathering my haunches; it's time. The bravest warrior always makes the first move, and I'm determined to be that warrior.

Be smart, be quick, be agile.

I soar through the air, and he looks surprised at how far and high I'm capable of clearing.

My claws meet their target; a consistent twitch under his right arm that I'd been studying while circling each other.

I tear upwards, hearing the patter of blood on the ground and I sink my teeth into his neck, shaking my head to get the most damage out of it. I'm not releasing my grip even though he's snarling and pulling at my scruff, which is burning with pain as he rips at it.

I close my eyes tight, fighting the urge to let go, to submit to the pain that's searing through my pelt, and instead I decide to bite harder. He yowls, then begins to run around, attempting to throw me off, but I'm latched on securely. He's slamming himself into a tree now, but I climb straight onto his spine, making it impossible for him to crush me against it.

Suddenly, he's not tugging at my scruff anymore, but leaning back, and I crack my eyes open in confusion. Is he giving up? ...No… Brokenstar never succumbs to any warrior, much less a kit like me.

Then it dawns on me.

I knew what he was going to do, but in that split second of life or death, life just wasn't quick enough to save me.

Teeth bore into my collarbone, and I can feel something break and shatter. I'm opening my mouth in a desperate attempt to scream, to release the agony that is a thousand times worse than before. I hear Burrkit croak loudly something indistinguishable, as if he's pleading with StarClan to spare me of this aguish, but it goes unnoticed by Brokenstar, who hurls me off as soon as I loosen my hold on him.

I'm lying on the ground, just having crashed into a tree, and convulse hysterically, unbearable heat coursing through my veins and the blood that's flowing onto the patchy grass in front of me. My vision is blurring and I feel sleepy. Maybe I should've listened to mother and gone to bed earlier last night rather than talk to Fogkit. That lazy tom; is he still napping? Aw well. I'll tease him about it later.

Burrkit's yelling something to me, but a very angry Brokenstar silences him with a snarl. He still gazes at me in horror and, once more, sorrow. I think he's regretting not being able to help me, but I nod my head in forgiveness.

Darkness is clouding my sight and I welcome the numbness that tags along with it.

Night, Burrkit. See you in the morning.

* * *

" Blossomkit. Blossomkit, it's time to wake up."

I open my yellow eyes slowly, trying to comprehend whose voice it is that seems so familiar yet so foreign at the same time.

A pair of matching eyes blink at me warmly, and a cool, soft breeze prompts me to sit up.

Two toms, one gray and the other, closer one white with a few faint gray patches, stand before me, their eyes bright with welcome.

" T-Thornkit…? Is that you?" I ask, my eyes shooting open in shock and joy at having found my brother.

" Yes, it's me, little sis," He cuffs me gently, playfully, and my heart leaps to feel his touch one again after so many sunrises of missing it.

" Thornkit! Thornkit, I've missed you so much! Mother, too! Where did you go? Why did you leave us?" A hint of hurt snuck its way into my questions, but I don't care. I'm too busy trying to sort out where I am, how I got here, and why my long-lost sibling had shimmering stars in his fur.

The sky is blue and sunny, confusing me a bit because I can see faint stars in the background, and fluffy white clouds are strewn across the wide space of full, fresh grass that morning dew is glittering upon. Flocks of birds fly from the semi-surrounding forest that appears to be in the middle of Greenleaf, and they seem to carry all the pain of the past along with them. Colorful little flowers sprout from the ground, and I flick my tail at a butterfly that lands on one of them.

" I… had to leave for a bit. But now I'm here, and that's all that matters. Hey, guess what?"

" What?"

" I found your little friend a few minutes before you woke up. C'mon, Fogkit, say 'hey.'" He waves his tail at the other tomkit, who trots over and dabs my ear with his paw.

" Hey, welcome, Blossomkit. Isn't it pretty here?" He asks, and I immediately nod yes.

" Yeah, it is. What is this place, anyways? " I query curiously, stretching my aching legs.

Thornkit and Fogkit exchange a look, but I forget about it as Thornkit answers, " Um… Me and Fogkit call this place… Dawn Forest. It's always dawn here, and we have plenty of prey and space to run around in! There's even a river and a really pretty lake over that way!"

He points his gray-spotted tail into the forest, and I perk my ears.

" Really? Who else lives here?" I look around, swearing I saw a tail or two disappear into the bushes.

" Lots of cats, but they're really friendly. Some are a little more shy than others, though. You might know some of them, like Fogkit. Hey, Blossomkit, you know what'll be fun?" He jumps up, and I giggle at the funny face he makes.

" What, oh King of Funness?"

He motions for me to lean forward, and I do.

" … _Race you guys to the lake_!" With that, he bolts off, and Fogkit and I share a single, amused glance, before racing after him, laughing and shouting playful insults at one another.

And you know what?

I think I like this place.

* * *

**_A/N:_**

**_So I was able to write and upload this from my cousin's computer, he let me borrow his laptop for a little bit. This was a challenge for BunnyClan, sorry I haven't updated Spiralkit's Journey but I've been on vacation and I wanted to get this challenge off my paws :) hope you like, this is my first story from present-tense and first-person. R&R, thanks for all your support!_**

**_- Swifty_**


End file.
